An Excess Of Rose Weasley
by FelixFelices02
Summary: If there was one thing Scorpius Malfoy couldn't stand it was girls with curly red hair, blue eyes, who were unusually tall and terribly smart. Since that's too detailed, he didn't like one specific girl named Rose Weasley. But off late, he has been seeing, talking and thinking about her too much. His feelings only grow stronger. But it was not hate.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Scorpius Malfoy couldn't stand, it was girls with curly red hair, blue eyes, who were unusually tall and terribly smart. Since that's _too_ detailed, he didn't like one specific girl named Rose Weasley. For some reason that Scorpius did not understand why, the moment Rose laid eyes on him, she hated him. Leaving out the fact that he was a Malfoy and that her father told her to beat Scorpius in every subject becsuse he knew she didn't hate him for being a Malfoy as she was friends with Scorpius' younger sister Anna and she _knew _she would beat him in studies. She _clearly_ hated him for a different reason and Scorpius had to find out why.

5 YEARS AGO: Kings Cross Station.

"We love you Scor! And we'll miss you!" Astoria Malfoy said to her son said with tears in her eyes.

"Be good, Scorpius. And be friends with the Potters." Draco Malfoy said looking around, putting his arm around her waist.

"But why dad? You guys didn't get along in school right?" Scorpius looked around to spot The Potters and Weasleys huddled up in a big group saying their goodbyes.

"Yes but that's exactly why I want you to be friends with him. No matter what houses you both get into."

"Okay dad," He said.

"Tell Anna I'm going to miss her!" Scorpius said thinking of his younger sister.

"We will." Astoria sniffed, proudly smiling at him.

The train blew it's whistle and the whole platform became crazy. At that second everybody started getting frantic because of the mad crowd rushing towards the train.

He quickly hugged his parents goodbye once again and ran towards the train. He got in safely and found himself an empty compartment at the back. Just as he opened 'Hogwarts: A history' and began to read, a girl and boy stumbled into the compartment and quickly shut the door laughing.

"They'll never find us here!" the boy said breathless. She giggled and swatted him on the arm.

"Oh hello!" The boy said diverting Scorpius's attention from the girl. He had messy black hair, and he was too thin and tall. He grinned down at Scorpius and sat opposite him. The girl followed and sat next to him, eyeing Scorpius.

"I'm Albus! Albus Potter." He said lending out a hand.

"Oh hi. I'm er... Scorpius." He shook it and smiled.

"Malfoy?" He asked and Scorpius nodded slowly. He was waiting for this. Every time he said his last name people would immediately become nervous and find an excuse to get away from him unless they noticed his resemblance to his father, they wouldn't even come near him. "Oh okay!" Albus smiled surprisingly. Scorpius Malfoy was so greatful for this boy who sat opposite him at that moment and grinned back.

He looked at the girl next to Albus who was glued to her book. She immediately snapped her head up and glared at Scorpius. She had curly red hair and big blue eyes. Her cheeks were red and full of freckles.

"Excuse my cousin, Scorpius. She doesn't like being disturbed while she reads." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Rose Weasley." She said glaring at me. I lent out a hand but she went back to reading her book.

"Her dad told her to beat you in every subject, you know?" Albus leaned in and whispered.

"Al, I can hear you." She said not looking up.

"What is with you and that book Rose?" Albus accused.

"Hey, I'm with her on this, it's a great book!" Scorpius said trying to get her attention. She looked up and made an expression as if to say 'how would you know anything about this book?' But her face fell immediately. Coincidentally, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were reading the exact same book.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :)

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT.

Sorry I didn't put an A/N in the first chapter. I'm new to writing fan fictions so please feel free to leave your comments and suggestions about what you think and feel.

Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors.

Enjoy! (: ~FelixFelices02

* * *

6TH YEAR

"This year is going to be great Scor! Free periods and no exams!" Albus and Scorpius walked into the Slytherin common room after a feast on their first evening of their 6th year.

"We need to use that time to study Al." Scorpius reminded him for the 10th time.

"Yes but it's not like that's all we'll be doing. Let's have some fun!" Albus grinned.

Albus had truly become the poster boy over the five years he had been in Hogwarts. He was tall, muscular and had long messy hair. He was on the Quidditch team and almost every girl fancies/would have fancied him at some point or the other.

Scorpius on the other hand wasn't exactly like him. Even though he was good looking, he was more serious about things. He was always studying and didn't play Quidditch so he wasn't very athletic nor was he very popular. People had never forgotten about who his family were and what they had done in the past and often wondered why Albus chose to be friends with him.

But whenever they would ask Albus why, he would get extremely mad and make a horrible comment towards them which almost always kept them quiet for a very long time.

They made their way to the dormitory to go to bed just as Molly Parkinson blocked thier paths.

"Hi Albus," She batted her eyes at him and noticed Scorpius was there too. "Oh, hi Scorpius." She smiled.

"Hi Molly! How was your summer?" Scorpius asked as Albus looked around the common room very annoyed. Everybody knew Albus Potter and Molly Parkinson's history.

In thier fifth year, he really fancied her and also asked her out which she rejected at first but then eventually said yes. After 4 months, she dumped him for some 7th year Hufflepuff which really broke his heart. On the day of the last OWL exam she sent him a note saying she wanted to meet him because she missed him, and when they did meet she just wanted to "do things" with him. He obviously got angry for making him hopefull and shouted at her telling her about how she broke his heart, that she should stay away from him and used all kinds of colourful language on her but she clearly didn't get the message.

"Great thanks! Yours?" She asked. Before Scorpius could answer Molly interrupted turning her attention back to Albus. "So Albus... Last year wasn't the greatest, for either of us. So I just wanted to start over okay? Do you want to have breakfast together...? Alone maybe?"

"Are you really doing this Molly? Really?" Albus asked.

"Yes I miss hanging out with you and I'm really sorry for everything." She frowned.

"Umm let's see, nope." He said and made a very rude hand gesture towards her. She glared at him and walked off clearly very angry.

"You didn't have to do that Al," Scorpius pointed.

"Ohhh, let's not go there Malfoy." Albus concluded and went up to the dormitory without an other word.

"I hate her Scor. Just hate her." Albus whispered in Potions as Professor Greyson breifed them about their class.

"I know Al. She is a really bad person and is not worth your time."

"Damn right she isn't!" Al snorted.

Scorpius looked at him and was opened his mouth to speak just when- "Mr Malfoy! Is this the time to be talking?" Professor asked sternly.

"No sir."

"I don't like being disturbed Malfoy. You of all people should know that! Longbottom, please go take Scorpius's place. And you come here, next to to Ms Weasley, right under my nose." Greyson shouted.

Agatha Longbottom, who was Rose Weasley's best friend quickly jumped out of her seat and sat next to Albus and sweetly smiled at him, which obviously caught his attention.

Scorpius realized he was staring and diverted his attention towards Rose who was looking at him curiously. As he took his place, the class continued.

"Nice going Malfoy." Rose whispered when Greyson wasn't looking.

"Rose, I don't want any fighting okay? I'm just your potions partner for today so let's just work in peace please." He answered.

"Er... Okay?" She looked confused. Usually when she said stuff like that they would get into a big fight which always ended in Albus not knowing who to help.

"Let's get started then!" Scorpius clapped his hands together. They had to make an antidote for a typical broken bone, and whichever team finished first or made the best, whould not only get house points for their respective houses but also a free period anytime they want. So they immediately got to work.

"So Rose, I hear you fancy McLaggen?" Scorpius smirked.

"I don't seem to remember when that became any of your business, Malfoy. I'm pretty sure you don't even know what the word 'dating' means." She mocked.

"Okay I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to offend you." He said as he smashed a few beans together.

"We'll you did! Just because you don't have a social life, doesn't mean you have to snoop in on other's" she retaliated. And there you go! A typical Rose Weasley comment to put down Scorpius.

This time he just kept quiet. After she realized something was wrong she said, "I'm sorry Malfoy."

When he started smiling, she immediately said, "God why are you so sensitive?!" To save herself.

She quickly took the beans and added them to the pot and worked faster and harder as the cauldron loudly hissed and sizzled.

Obviously, when the smartest boy and girl of their year were paired together, it was evident they would finish first.

"You're going to spend this potions class reading at the library? Really?" Albus walked with Scorpius through the crowded corridor.

"Yes, alright? I like the library. It's quiet and I like being alone sometimes. And besides Rose won't be there," Scorpius pointed.

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Well last class she said she doesn't want to miss today's class because apparently we are doing something... 'fun',were her exact words. Obviously I don't want to do it."

"You're too boring Scor." Albus groaned.

"Well that's just me!" Scorpius grinned, giving a thumbs up to his best friend. Albus rolled his eyes and walked into class.

As all the students dispersed, Scorpius too went to the library, sat at his favorite table and began to read 'A history of Magic' for atleast the 40th time.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Scorpius dreaded the sound of that voice. Rose Weasley stood above him with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Oh sorry I didn't know the library was only meant for one person. Oh wait, it isn't." Scorpius answered. Rose was the last person he wanted to see.

"What are _you_ doing here Rose? I thought you weren't going to miss today's 'fun' potions class?"

"Asshole. And I said that so you wouldn't miss it. So I could avoid... This!" She said exasperated.

"Okay whatever Rose. You can sit here or somewhere else or do whatever you want. Please don't disturb me."

"Okay thanks," she said sitting down. For the next 3 minutes they read in silence until..."Why do you call me Rose? I call you Malfoy, why don't you call me Weasley?"

Scorpius sighed. "Because we have first names for a reason."

"Why are you always so serious Mal- Scorpius? Sorry. When we go to Hogsmeade, you never come. You're almost always in the library, you don't play Quidditch and not once have I heard a single rumor about who you like!" She almost screamed.

"Keep your voice down or we'll both get kicked out of here! I just don't like being like that Rose. I'm not that type of person who likes to show off or socialize. I like being alone and I like being secretive. Gives people more to think about you know?" He smiled.

"And you follow Al around like a lost puppy." She said. Rose Weasley was one to say what's on her mind but the down side was she never thought about how the other person would feel.

"Excuse me? If you are here to critize and make fun of me please just go away Rose. I have no interest in talking to you right now."

"Oh shit! Scorpius I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that..."

"Oh yeah? Then what else did you mean? Just because I hang out with Al more than you do, doesn't mean I follow him around. You know why I'm with him a lot? It's because he is the only person who doesn't judge me, make fun of me or insult me. And everyone else are people like YOU, who live on judging, bullying and making people feel inferior. Congratulations Rose, I officially give up." He said and got up.

Rose sat there just stunned of what happened. She didn't even realize he had gathered his books and was already walking away.

"Scorpius wait!" She screamed after realising what happened. "Scorpius I'm so sorry! I really am." She panted as she caught up with him.

"You win Rose. I give up. You can say what you want to say to me and do whatever you want to me. I will not fight with you. Because I have better work to do than just waste my time on someone who doesn't have any respect for others." Scorpius tried walking faster now.

"Scorpius I don't want to fight! I just want to be friends. Please. I'm so sorry." She said helplessly jogging behind him.

"Friends? FRIENDS? What happened to wanting to be friends these 5 years huh Rose? What happened to wanting to be friends in that first train ride to Hogwarts? What happened?!" He shouted, his voice bellowed through the corridor. This time he turned to face her.

"I don't know why okay?" She screamed her voice raisng as well. "I've always hated the fact that you are as smart as me. And I've always been jealous about you and Al. It's always the both of you. The moment he befriended you on that train, I knew it! I knew we wouldn't be as close as we were before we met you. Even in family dinners he would talk about you all the time." She said teas in her eyes. But she didn't stop there. "I've always thought you were danger because of your family. That you were so serious and lonely and dark all the time because you wanted to hurt everyone. That you wanted to be a bad person, that you wanted to hurt my Al, that you were using him." She was crying now.

"The fact that you think I'm anything like my family is just... I have nothing to say to you Rose. I'll stay away from Al, since that's what will take for you to stop ruining me. I have tolerated it for sometime and I cannot anymore. You win Rose, you win."His voice softened.

He turned on his heel to walk away but instead he tripped and fell which sent his book sliding a few feet away. Rose went to pick it up but he had reached for it it too.

They held onto the book awkwardly for what seemed like a thousand minutes. Rose stared at this boy she never had the privilege to get to know. His grey eyes were locked in her blue. She felt an odd tugging in her stomach.

His face quickly fell remembering what had just happened a minute back. He pulled the book out of her hand and walked away.

Rose Weasley never thought about Scorpius Malfoy the same ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! (:**

**Sorry if you are annoyed that I'm posting each chapter so quickly! My summer vacation started so I'm very free.  
Thanks to all those wonderful people who favorited and who are following the story :)**

**This chapter is a bit slow and there isn't much (Sorry! :P) but enjoy anyways :) ~FelixFelices02**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you Rose? Because of you, I've lost my best friend. He doesn't even look at me!" Albus shouted at Rose in an empty corridor the day after Rose's fight with Scorpius.

"Al, I'm so sorry, really. I didn't know he would actually ignore you." She cried.

"Yes Rose that's because you can always only think about yourself! You never think about the people around you. I cannot believe I let you humiliate and bully him for 5 whole years. And when you did, I cannot believe I took your side so many times. You don't care do you? You don't care about me or Scorpius or anybody for that matter." Albus said.

"I do care ok? I really do! Let me make this up to you, Al. I'll make him talk to you. I swear! Then I will stay out of your friendship forever if you want."

"He barely even let me come near him Rose. I highly doubt he'll talk to you."

"He doesn't have to talk to me, I'll make him listen."

* * *

ROSE'S POV

_You can do this Rose. Just talk to him. It'll be fine._

"Hi Scorpius," I walked up to him sitting alone in the Great Hall having breakfast alone. He didn't even look up. I felt that odd tugging in my belly again. "Scorpius talk to me," I touched his arm.

He immediately shook his arm away but looked up.

And I was at a loss for words again. The tugging increased and I for one became completely air headed. His grey eyes were mesmerizing. I could stare at them all day. I felt my heart rate increase as I got dizzier. Wow, this was an extremely cheesy and cliché moment.

"Is there a particular reason you are here? Or do you just want to stare at me?" He accused. I came back to the world and blinked and shook my head a few times to regain my composure.

"Sorry. Look I'm really sorry about day before okay? I didn't mean any of it. I am a horrible person, I know. But please don't take any of this out on Al. He feels really bad and misses you so much. I didn't mean for any of this to happen Scorpius, I promise." I said.

He just shook his hands and looked at his lap. What do I do?

"Okay you don't have to forgive me at all. But please talk to Al, he really didn't have anything to do with this. He misses you Scor, please talk to him," I said. When I saw his expression soften I knew my job was done.

I immediately walked away, nodding at Albus who was standing with a few of his friends watched us eagerly.

Albus went over to talk to him. Before he could say anything, Scorpius got up and wrestled Albus into a big bear hug. Both of them laughed together which made me smile. Now all I had to do was get Scorpius to forgive me.

* * *

"I don't seem to remember telling you to change your partners." Professor Greyson said as he saw Agatha sitting next to me.

"But sir!" I argued. "Agatha and I work really well together." I wanted to be his partner but I dont think he would want to be mine, so I figured it would be best to leave him alone.

"Well you and Scorpius worked better." Professor answered.

Immediately Agatha got up to take Scorpius' place while Scorpius came and took hers with a very annoyed expression on his face.

_Okay Rose. Calm._

"So Scorpius... I heard you wrote the best essay for Transfiguration? That's really impressive," I smiled trying to get his attention away from the textbook he was intently reading.

He looked up, quietly nodded and went back to reading while the rest of the class ran around the room frantically searching for the both of us started 15 minutes after everyone else, we would still finish the first and make the best.

I looked at my textbook as well but peeped at him from the side. His long hair fell in thin bunches on his forehead, a long and straight nose, pink lips and a flawless face.

For the second time in a day, Scorpius Malfoy got my heart racing more than it's normal rate.

I had had 2 boyfriends before, all who I actually liked but this feeling was completely new to me. This was the first time I wanted someone more than they wanted me.

I had always been pretty popular from the start. I made loads of friends from all on the first day and at the same time kept my grades up so I wouldn't get into any of the teachers bad books.

4th year was the turning point. This was when boys started actually noticing the opposite sex and not only notice but also talk to us. All my friends told me many boys had crushes on me which I never understood why. They all told me because I was pretty, popular and smart which I didn't believe at first until Aaron Thomas asked me out on a date to Hogsmeade. I spent an hour just staring at my face, thinking about what was so great in it that attracted so many boys. Many said it was because of my characteristic curly hair, which almost all the time was thick, curly and yet it never got frizzy or too annoying. Other said it was my eyes and face but honestly I couldn't care less. When we started dating was the time when things became pretty hard on me. I lost a few friends because they wanted me to get my priorities staright and my grades went down which disappointed my parents a lot.

That was when Rupert McKisby came into my life. A tall, handsome and incredibly sweet boy who was too good to be true. 5th year was the year when I got my friends and grades back because Rupert helped me. He pushed me into talking to my friends and instead of sneaking into corridors and kissing, we would go to the library and study.

Towards the end, when I told him I wanted more out of the relationship, he didn't. So it ended there.

"Do you want to day dream or want to get started?" I heard Scorpius's voice from the back of my mind.

"Oops! Sorry, let's get started!" I grinned and blinked myself out of the daydream.

He looked at me, with a weird expression on his face and got up to get the ingredients. When he got back, we started off working twice as faster and hard.

"McLaggen is a prick really. He told people he was dating me. You hair,d see the way he acts! So self centered and too proud." I said after a while, stirring the pot simultaneously.

"Ah, sounds like someone else I know," Scorpius looked at me, with a small smile on his face.

"Touché but fair enough," I giggled. He smiled at me in return, the most warm and welcoming smile I had ever seen on his face. It was the counter between us that stopped me from kissing him on the face.

"Rose, I forgive you. Al spoke to me and asked me to forgive you," he said looking away from me. Oh my god, is he for real? I would have started screaming that second.

"Oh... Sorry Scorpius. For everything okay?"

"Hey, no worries! Let's forget about it and kick everybody's butts today." He laughed. That laugh was honestly the most sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

"I was thinking... Since we are obviously going to win this and we'll probably get another free period, can you teach me transfiguration? That's one subject I can never get an O in," I frowned.

"Oh... Hmmm... Er, yeah! Why not? If you can help me in Ancient Runes though." He looked at me curiosuly.

"Of course!" I grinned. My insides were actually doing flips and turns and I felt like dancing. But just said, "Okay, next potions class in the library then?"

"Yes! And we are done." He announced. People around us looked at us with jaws wide open and other were pretty annoyed as Professor came to check on the potion.

"Thanks for forgiving me Scorpius. It means alot to me, and I really look forward to our friendship," I smiled warmly.

"Haha Rose, no problem and actually, so am I!" He grinned back and went over to speak to Al as I watched him Go. He was so perfect. I cursed myself for not having noticed his perfection and amazing personalitly before.

He was genuinely happy and smiling, which made me happy and smile.

Scorpius Malfoy was my next new mystery. All I had to do was get the pieces together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :)**

**Thanks for your reviews you guys! I'm extremely sorry about all the typos and mistakes, really. Like I said, I'm new to all of this and it will take some getting used to. Nevertheless I apologize, and promise to make lesser mistakes.**

**one more thing, the reason I chose to make this story in the 6th year is because both of them are mature enough to realize what their emotional situations are, which makes it easier to narrate thier feelings.**

**And like I've mentioned in the previous chapters, Rose would humiliate Scorpius during their first 5 years.**

**So here's chapter 4, happy reading :)**

* * *

SCORPIUS' POV

"Rose Weasley? Since when did you become friends with Rose Weasley?" My younger sister Anna asked me at breakfast.

Anna and I never usually talked so publicly in school. She would mind her business and I, mine and yet, we were as close as any other siblings. At home, we would confide in each other and she looked up to me and I protect her from everything. We were complete opposites though. She took after Mom, with long black hair and green eyes, she was witty and didn't care about anything other than her screechy music. Currently in her 5th year, she could have been the weirdest 15 year old I know.

"Since a few days back. Anna it'll be fine." I said playing with the long strands of chocolate that fell back into the pudding I was eating.

"You're kidding, Scor. You spent most of summer talking about how much of a horrible person she was and how badly she used to treat you. And now you're telling me you're going to study with her?"

"Well we've been spending more-than-usual time together lately, so I figured this would be the right time to set things staright right?" I looked up, hopeful.

"Did the skank atleast apologize?" Anna looked around wondering if she'd been too loud.

"Yes she did! She is not a skank Anna. Don't use that kind of language."

"Hahahaha! Whoa whoa, big brother. What, are you going to tell on me?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"If I did, Mum and Dad would blame me saying I taught you this." I shook my head disapprovingly.

"That's the beauty of being the younger sibling, brother." She smiled pretending to wipe off a tear on her cheek. Anna's group of friends called her from across the hall. "We'll that's me! Okay bro, see you around!" She kissed the top of my head and ran towards her friends.

Just then I saw Rose Weasley walking upto me. "Hi Scorpius!" She smiled as she approached me. Her voice was higher and she seemed extra happy.

"Hey Rose," I smiled back. "What's up?"

"First period potions dummy! Ready for our study date?" She grinned. Date?! Where was she getting at? She realized my change in expression and quickly changed her words, "Oops! Sorry, I meant study session," She nervously giggled.

"Haha, yes I am. Let's do this thing." I said getting up.

Do you ever feel like you could just runaway?" She asked sighing. "But why would I want to?" Scorpius asked putting down his quill. "I don't know. From the pain and stress and r

* * *

After half an hour of studying, Rose leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Do you ever feel like you could just runaway?" She asked sighing.

"But why would I want to?" Scorpius asked putting down his quill.

"I don't know. From the pain and stress and regret. Do you think you can just runaway and forget?" She asked with a small smile on her face, her eyes still closed.

"Well at some point, aren't we all runaways? We can runaway whenever we like. But if we do, where will we go and what will we do? We run away from our problems and all the horrible stuff right? Just in different contexts," Scorpius answered also leaning back in his chair.

"I felt like running away when my parents fought so hard, that I thought they would get divorced. They actually got the papers and everything." Rose frowned looking at her lap.

"Atleast things are okay now right? I felt like that when my mum had 4 miscarriages after Anna. All she would do was cry, all day and night. Dad didn't know what to do. Then my Uncle, who was her brother, and his daughter passed away because of some disease and she just lost it. She wouldn't move at all and she would just stare outside the window. I couldn't take it anymore, you know, looking at her like that. I thought I could run away to make things easier on my dad but when I saw him in Anna's room one day, just hugging her I realized he needed us more then I thought." Scorpius said leaning towards her.

"Oh Scorpius!" Rose leaned towards him too, and rested her hand on his arm. "Just look at you now! You're the best boy of our year, might actually be Head Boy next year and have amazing friends and a great family. What more could you ask for?" She smiled.

"Thank you Rose," He smiled as he pulled his chair closer to hers.

She slowly slid her palm down and held his and looked at his eyes. Their gaze didn't break at all as Rose slowly leaned forward.

* * *

SCORPIUS'S POV

She didn't stop staring at me. And frankly, I couldn't stop staring at her beautiful blue eyes. I felt my breathing become faster and I became more tense as I saw her face coming closer to mine. I leaned forward too, our faces coming closer. She slowly shut her eyes when our faces were just centimeters apart.

What were we doing? We just became friends after years of fighting, we barely knew anything about each other and we weren't even dating. I quickly looked down, waiting for her notice.

After ten seconds she opened her eyes and look at me, confused. "Rose this is wrong. We don't know anything about each other and we just became friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship," I said biting my lip. She immediately snapped her head back and started gathering up her things. "Rose, I'm really sorry!" I said leaning forward.

She smiled a painful smile and said, "No Scorpius, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm really sorry, it was in the spur of the moment." She shrugged. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Rose I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our friendship." I shook my head. "I understand Scorpius!" She looked at me once again, with a more painful smile as the tears threatened to spill. She got up and ran out of the library and I swear I could hear sniffing.

I never understood her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :) **

**Hope you like it!**

**please fav/follow and review :)**

* * *

"Scorpiuuuuuuuus," Her beautiful voice sang. "Scorpius, come closer!" I could see her now. She was laughing, her eyes shining, as she ran through the corridor turning back to look at me every few seconds. Then I could hear my laughter too as my vision got closer to her face. She backed up against a wall, her eyes filled with mischief. She giggled again as her face got closer to mine. "Wake up Scor!" She said pushing me away-

"SCORPIUS! Wake up!" Another voice came from the back of my head. I lifted my head slowly to find Albus looking at me in confusion. "Sleeping in the library are we? There are things called beds," HE said pulling me up.

"I guess I didn't realise I had dozed off..." I gathered my thing and walked out of the library towards the common room with him.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked as we climbed in through the portrait hole.

"Er... Why?" I asked looking back.

"Well you were making sounds. Like... Weird.. moaning sounds?" He snickered.

"Uh, I don't remember really," I shrugged.

If only I could tell Albus that his cousin was driving me insane.

* * *

ROSES POV

"Scorpius Malfoy?!" Lily Potter asked her cousin completely stunned. "You have a crush on Scorpius? Since when did you two even become friends Rose?"

"For a few weeks now. I realized I was being a horrible person to him." I shrugged.

"So you became friends, alright. But you like him now? Honestly Rose, why?"

"You can't control things like this okay? It just happens. One day I think of him as just a friends and the next all I want to do is kiss him on the mouth," I crossed my arms. Lily laughed her high pitched laugh that made many people in the common room stare at her.

"Pipe down Lily. I'd rather prefer if the whole school didn't know that I like him,"

she just laughed again and stuck her tongue out. I'm going to regret telling her.

* * *

Many days passed and I was fighting the urge to resist Malfoy.  
During potions I wouldn't talk to him much even though we worked together. He didn't talk either, maybe because he got the point. But just looking at him work, with his sleeves rolled up, his long hair and stormy eyes made me want to just kiss him on his beautiful face.  
Occasionally he would look at me to, I could feel it. But it would be only for a second, like he was thinking about how much of a weirdo I am to try and kiss him without notice at the library.  
At other classes he was all I could think about. Literally. Even when we ate meals or were with friends, my mind would be somewhere else. On him.  
Other than that I would ignore him whenever I couldn't stare at him. Occasionally he would try to talk to me but I would walk away. _Why did I ruin everything_?

SCORPIUS POV

"You cannot ignore me forever Rose," I said walking up to her in the library. She looked up from her book with surprised eyes.

After the almost kiss, we hadn't spoken properly for a week now.

"Scorpius I don't wanna talk to you right now. I'm busy," she said looking back to her book.

"Well that's too bad because you need to hear me out," I insisted.

"Scorpius please!" She said getting up. She walked past me swiftly and exited the library.

"Rose not again. You have to stop walking away from me! Seriously hear me-"

"I can't Scorpius! These past two weeks, I should have realized it, but I didn't. I couldn't. But that's not the point! We cannot be friends. Because... I have feelings for you. And they are not just in a friendly way. And it's painful to be around you when I know nothing can happen between us. And even if it did, we cannot ruin our friendship. Besides you don't even like me in that way. This is just some crush and the only way it'll go away is if you and I keep our distance from each other."

I took a step closer to her my heart racing. Was this what I wanted? Was Rose the girl I wanted? She didn't step back.

"Rose do you have any idea how I feel right now? Ever since that day when we almost kissed you are all I was thinking about. Honestly. And right now I don't give a crap about anything because guess what, I have feelings for you too. Not the friendly way. I want to be with you Rose," I finished. This time she was the one who came closer to me.

"Really?" She asked, her voice filled with disbelief but a little amusement at the same time.

"Really," I nodded.

For a long time she was quiet. We just stood across from each other, in a deserted corridor, feeling the tension between us. Maybe she was rethinking her feelings for me? Maybe this was all a prank and she was thinking about how to break it to me. My doubts were interrupted.

"Are you sure Scorpius?" She looked me right in my eyes. I quickly nodded and walked across so we were inches apart just like at the library. I pulled her in closer and slid an arm around her waist while she put her hands around my neck. And then we were kissing.  
It was like the whole world just stopped and waited for this moment to pass because it felt like at that moment nothing else mattered. Just the fact that I was kissing the most beautiful girl and she was kissing me back, was the best feeling ever.

Rose Weasley's gotten under my skin!


End file.
